Constance Boss Battle
"WELL! I can see our little discussion is over. What a rude child you are. I should teach you some manners..." —Constance Constance's Boss Battle is the second Boss Battle featured at the ending of Chapter 2 in Til Morning's Light. It takes place on the Ballroom located in the east side of Floor 1. When Constance is defeated, she will drop the Sun Key, required to unlock the Floor 2 of the house and access Chapter 3. Summary Erica Page, knowing who is Constance, heads to the Ballroom. When Erica opens it, she spots Constance, a refined tall woman who invites her to "enjoy the festivities" and have a seat beside her. Constance's says she has heard a lot about Erica but she's not pleased with her killing Victor. Erica responds to her "maybe you guys shouldn't be killing innocent people". When Constance hears that, she presumes Erica is speaking about Elijah Price, . Constance exclaims Elijah couldn't wait to get his "paws" all her and that Erica should see what he did to her in his dreams. Constance affirms to Erica "she's young and innocent". Constance starts to get closer to Erica while she talks about how many men she has been with and that "all want the same thing, and knowing that you can get anything you want from them". An upset Erica pushes Constance backwards, Constance becoming angry exclaims to Erica to respect her, "she has no idea how powerful the Master has made her" to what Erica responds "No, but I know how BUTT-UGLY he made you" Both women little discussion finishes and Constance affirms she will teach Erica some manners. Introduction Dialogue Erica entering the Ballroom Constance: Come in, please. Don't be shy. Enjoy the festivities. Erica: Are you...Constance? Constance: I AM! And you must be the fiery little heroine I've heard so much about. What is your name, if i might ask? Erica: Erica Constance: Charming, it's suits you. Have a seat please, Erica. Erica: I'd...rather not. Constance: Fair enough. I can respect a young woman with conviction. Although I'm not terribly pleased with you killing Victor, if we can be candid. Erica: M-maybe you guys shouldn't be killing innocent people. Constance: Innocent? Oh my dear, you're so naive. I presume you're speaking of Elijah, that lecherous young wolf. Erica: Maybe... Constance: Couldn't wait to get his paws all over me. Insatiable! You should see what he did to me in his dreams... Erica: I-I don't k.. Constance: No, of course not. You're young. Innocent. I've...been...with senators, congressmen, presidents - that's plural, mind you - men of cloth, men of war, men of peace, young men, old men...they ALL want the same thing. And knowing that, you can get aaaaanything you want from them. Erica: Back off!! Constance: You would do well to respect me. You've no idea how powerful the Master has made me. Erica: No, but i know how BUTT-UGLY he made you! Constance: WELL! I can see our little discussion is over. What a rude child you are. I should teach you some manners... Battle Style Constance has the ability to throw enchantments towards Erica and she can also spawn some Creatures. In-Battle Attacks: When battling Constance, she'll attack Erica performing slaps, but she can also cast dark magic,like energy orbs and throw lightnings from her eyes. Creature Spawn: Constance can spawn one Pincher and up to two Chompers. Boss Challenge: 'Hypnosis Enchantment' Constance can throw blue orbs that will hypnotize Erica if she gets hit by one of them, when that happens tap all theonscreen sequences to escape of the hypnosis. Every time you miss (or tap too early or too late) will cause Erica to lose Health Points. Battle Puzzle 1. Move the CRATE onto right PRESSURE PLATE. 2. Go to BACK RIGHT WALL and collect the EMPTY JAR. 3. Click on TRASH CHUTE and use the EMPTY JAR. 4. Collect 4 ITEMS in the Ballroom. 5. Collect HANDLE from flowers table. 6. Collect BOTTLE OF ALCOHOL from snacks table. 7. Collect CAKE KNIFE from cake table. 8. Go to BACK LEFT WALL and collect MATCHES. 9. Use HANDLE on BROKEN LEVER 10. Collect POISON from SAFE 11. Use all the ITEMS in the following order: BOTTLE OF ALCOHOL and MATCHES on FLOWERS. FLY JAR on SNACKS. CAKE KNIFE on CAKE. POISON on PUNCH. 12. Defeat CONSTANCE. Constance's Death Constance stumbles at Erica's feet Constance: You wretched little MINX! You've NO idea who you're dealing with! Erica: Maybe not. But I'm doing pretty good so far. Constance: The MASTER cannot be stopped! HE has a GREATER plan...for this horrible...depraved...nation... Erica collects Sun Key Erica: Eww. Doesn't anyone use pockets? Trivia . The Matches can be found also in Lucian Boss Battle. See Also .Bosses .Constance .Keys .Puzzles Category:Til Morning's Light Category:Puzzles